Memórias
by Biah Lemos
Summary: Ino encontra Gaara em um beco escuro. Ambos estao bebados e tudo pode acontecer. InoXGaara. One-shot.


**Memórias**

**-**

_Por Biah Lemos_

_-_

"_**Eu fui matando meus heróis,**_

_**Aos poucos como se já não tivesse,**_

_**Nenhuma lição para aprender."**_

_**-**_

Ela caminhava para qualquer direção. Suas visão estava turva. Não sabia para onde estava indo. Seu vestido vermelho de costas nuas, não combinava com o frio que fazia naquela noite. Segurava uma garrafa de absolut na mão esquerda, e a direita, tateava as paredes procurando passagem. Ela cheirava à álcool, e suas belas madeixas loiras, agora cheiravam a tabaco.

_- Ino? _- Ouviu alguém chamar. Porém não se virou. _- Ino é você?_

Momentos depois ela se virou, e deparou-se com um ruivo, muito familiar. Sim, era ele. Gaara, o namorado de sua melhor amiga, e agora, seu príncipe, seu salvador. Vestia uma camisa social azul clara, um tanto amassada e uma calça jeans escura. Ele trazia uma garrafa de vodca na mão esquerda.

-

"_**Eu sou uma contradição**_

_**E foge da minha mão fazer com que tudo o que eu digo**_

_**Faça algum sentido"**_

_**-**_

_- Ino, o que aconteceu?_ - Ele se aproximou. Ino continuava calada. - _O que está fazendo aqui?_

Só então ele reparou na garrafa de absolut que ela carregava. Ela havia sentado no chão. Gaara sentou-se ao seu lado e lhe tirou a bebida.

_- Hey! Devolve! É minha!_ - A voz de Ino estava confusa, embriagada.

_- Você já bebeu demais por hoje._

_- Ih... Eu to só começando!_

_-_

"_**Eu quis me perder por aí**_

_**Fingindo muito bem que eu nunca precisei de um lugar só meu"**_

**-**

Dizendo isso, Ino foi para cima de Gaara e sentou em seu colo. Gaara não pode conter sua excitação de ter uma mulher tão bonita, vulnerável à ele nesse momento.

- Devolve! - Ino estressou.

- Vem pegar! - Gaara desafiou e bebeu um gole da bebida.

-

"_**Memórias**_

_**Não são só memórias**_

_**São fantasmas que me sopram aos ouvidos**_

_**Coisas que eu... "**_

_**-**_

Ino então o surpreendeu e o beijou. A boca de ambos havia gosto de bebida. Suas línguas brigavam por espaço. Um beijo com movimentos rápidos e sem sentimento.

A mão de Gaara estava apoiada na coxa de Ino, que agarrava os cabelos do ruivo com força. A mão dele foi até a feminilidade da jovem que não o impediu.

Eles paravam ofegantes. Ino pegou a garrafa pegou a garrafa na mão de Gaara e bebeu de uma vez. Ela se sacudiu e começou a tirar a blusa do ruivo.

-

"_**Eu dou sempre o melhor de mim**_

_**E sei que só assim**_

_**É que talvez se mova alguma coisa ao meu redor"**_

_**-**_

Nenhum dos dois sabia o que estava fazendo, mais naquele momento, o desejo falou mais alto que a razão. Já se podia ver o volume das calças de Gaara. Ele desabotoou as calças. Mais foi Ino que as abaixou, e começou a chupá-lo. O ruivo delirava de excitação, e soltou o nó do vestido da loira, que ficava na nuca, podendo assim se deliciar com os seios perfeitos da jovem.

Os dois então ficaram de pé. Gaara ergueu Ino pela cintura, e pressionou seu membro na entrada da feminilidade da loira.

- Posso? - Perguntou.

-

"_**Eu vou despedaçar você**_

_**Todas as vezes que eu lembrar por onde você já andou sem mim"**_

_**-**_

Porém não esperou a resposta, a preencheu com força, sem nenhum carinho ou pudor. As estocadas eram rápidas e fundas. Gaara preocupava-se apenas em se satisfazer. Ino já não era virgem, sexo já não doía, ela sentia tanto prazer quanto Gaara.

Ino pressionava seu quadril como quem pede por mais. Gaara estava extasiado, fora de si. Os dois por um momento, pareciam ser um só. As emoções de ambos controlavam as ações. Aquilo era simplesmente, o mais puro desejo.

Eles já estavam cansados e ofegantes. O clímax se aproximava. Mais uma estocada e Gaara gozou dentro dela.

-

"_**Memórias**_

_**Não são só memórias**_

_**São fantasmas que me sopram aos ouvidos**_

_**Coisas que eu**_

_**Nem quero saber"**_

_**-**_

E foi ali que eles dormiram. Cobertos pelo casaco de Gaara. Estava muito frio, mas eles estavam bêbados demais para perceber.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

Na manha seguinte, Ino acordou naquele mesmo lugar, mais sozinha, sem lembranças do que Havia acontecido na noite anterior. Seu vestido estava desamarrado nas costas e levantado até sua cintura. Ela podia imaginar o que havia acontecido. Mais não podia ter certeza. Nunca poderia.

-

"_**Eu sou uma contradição**_

_**E foge da minha mão fazer com que tudo o que eu digo**_

_**Faça algum sentido**_

_**Eu quis me perder por aí**_

_**Fingindo muito bem que eu nunca precisei de um lugar só meu"**_

_**-**_

Levantou-se numa tentativa inútil de reconhecer o local onde estava. Só o que se lembrava na noite anterior eram bebidas e o vermelho. O vermelho não saia de sua cabeça.

Ao ficar totalmente de pé, sentiu suas pernas bambas. Caiu de joelhos no chão frio e marmóreo. Sua cabeça latejava, resultado de uma noite sem razão ou escrúpulos. Tentou se levantar novamente. Falhou. Tentou gritar por socorro. Mais aquele local era deserto.

Só então seus olhos miraram em um pequeno bilhete amassado no chão. A caligrafia era confusa. De alguém com presa. Abriu o bilhete devagar, como que com medo dele. E lá estava escrito:

"Desculpa.

Mais você não pode saber quem eu sou.

Você é linda.

Tem um orelhão na esquina.

Se cuida..."

Se antes estava confusa, agora nada fazia sentido. Mais só havia uma coisa a fazer. Esquecer. Por que tem coisas que é melhor não saber.

Mal sabia ela, que de longe alguém a observava. Ele não saiu dali, ele precisava ter certeza que ela estaria bem. E ao mesmo tempo ele precisava, ele queria, esquecer tudo. Mais este, não teve a mesma sorte que ela. Aquele dia nunca seria esquecido.

-

"_**Memórias**_

_**Não são só memórias**_

_**São fantasmas que me sopram aos ouvidos**_

_**Coisas que eu**_

_**Nem quero saber**_

_**Nem quero saber"**_

_**-**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Não me matem (: É o meu primeiro Hentai ! Claro que não ficou como eu esperava mais... É o começo. Vocês não sabem o quanto é difícil escrever sobre uma coisa que nunca fez ;O ! Tenho 14 aninhos gente x.X !

Mais eu realmente espero que tenham gostado, e espero receber Reviews *-*

Esta não era uma história de amor, era uma história de sexo! Pra quem não percebeu Gaara é o namorado de sua melhor amiga, a Sakura. Existem memórias que devem ser esquecidas, mais não podemos esquecer.

Essa fic não estava planejada para ser um one-shot, mais como a historia dela estava chata, eu resolvi parar por aqui. A Ino ia descobrir que estava gravidaa e tal... Mais estava realmente péssimo (: Alem disso, eu odeio a Sakura, e ela seria a coitadinha, o que é uma coisa horrível !

Quanto a minhas outras fic, gostaria de avisar que estou escrevendo! Sou meio lerdinha, liga não (:

Bom, eu espero que tenham gostadoo (:

Bjoos ;*

PS : A musica é Memórias, da Pitty


End file.
